The Sister
by Daughter of the Lyre
Summary: In the weeks after the Titan War, Percy Jackson is in for the biggest suprise of his life. 1,333 words. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Hi. This is my first story and I really enjoyed writing it. I have had it in my head a few months now and I have decided to write it and publish it. I apologise in advance for any OOCness there might be.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I just want to say I own nothing.**

**Not the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series**

**Not Camp Half-Blood**

**Not Percy, nor Annabeth**

**The only ones I own are Alexa and Caroline King. **

**Enjoy**

**The Sister**

A few weeks after the end of the Titan war, two new demigods came to camp. They looked like they could be around eight or nine, definitely the same age. They both had chocolate-y brown hair, and looked like they could be twins. Their eyes ruined it though, they were both blue but completely different. One of the girls had turquoise eyes, blue as the ocean on a clear day. The other had light blue, like the sky, kind of like Thalia's, but without the electricity.

I looked up, startled by the roar of the huge Cyclopes that was, Oh hey! trying to eat them. One of the girls, the one with pale eyes looked like she flipped a coin, a small silver bow that looked like one of the Hunters appeared in her hand along with a quiver of arrows on her back. She notched an arrow as the other one, the one with dark eyes, whipped out her small dagger. Good news was it was Celestial Bronze, although how she found that, I had no idea. Bad news was when Pale Eyes let go of the bowstring the Cyclopes saw her and flung her out-of-the-way, right into Thalia's tree.

I winced. I ran up the hill and brought her to safety as Annabeth and Clarisse ran into battle. I yelled for an Apollo kid and ran to join them in battle. It looked like I didn't need to though. They were standing in a pile of golden monster dust. The girl looked bewildered. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd that was forming until she saw her friend who was sitting up and accepting little pieces of Ambrosia from Will Solace. Her eyes lit up and she jogged over to her.

"Caroline," I heard her say, "What happened? And what is that?"

"Your friend here was knocked out by that Cyclopes" Will replied, "And as for what she is eating, that is Ambrosia, food of the Gods."

"Hold up. The gods?" the light eyed one-Caroline- said carefully.

I grinned. I remembered asking the same types of questions. "Yeah, the Olympians. Greek gods and goddesses. They are still real and very much alive." Thunder boomed "Anyway," I said casually, "What is your name. I'm assuming it's Caroline?"

She nodded and pointed to her friend. "Yes, and this is Alexa. We are eight years old and from Fishers, Indiana. We were driven here by our moms, but they left us outside of Grand Central Station. They told us to come here, but said they couldn't come. They said it was too dangerous" She sniffled "Then they handed us some money, called a cab, and we haven't seen them since."

"Fishers, Indiana?" I said, suppressing a laugh.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded, "Fishers, Indiana is a small suburb outside of Indianapolis. It is home to Conner Prairie. It has also been in the top 35 of 'Top 100 Best Places to Live in America'. It is _not _a fishing town on Lake Michigan."

Right after Annabeth explained that bit of useless information, we were bathed in a golden glow. Caroline looked around.

"What?" she demanded, "Why is everyone staring?"

In response, we pointed to a symbol hovering over her head. She gasped. A golden sun was floating above her. Chiron trotted over, already in horse form.

"All hail Caroline King," he announced, "Daughter of Apollo. God of the Lyre, Sun and Archery."

"Knew it." Will said quietly

* * *

"Annabeth, Percy, will you show Caroline and Alexa around?" Chiron asked, "Take Caroline to the Apollo Cabin and Alexa to the Hermes Cabin."

"Okay!" we said together.

"I'll take Alexa, if that's okay with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, "Come on Caroline, I'll show you around."

She followed as I took her to the Big House and the Arts and Crafts.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said as we walked away from Arts and Crafts.

"Well, my birthday is June, 13, 2001. Alexa and I are cousins on our mother's side. We are best friends. I have dyslexia and ADHD. I can barely write my name." she said glumly. Then she brightened up, "But my mommy writes songs to help me spell." She smiled brightly.

"Well that's good." I said, "I'm sure Annabeth can help you spell too, she helped me."

"Are you and her dating? You should. You look good together." She smiled.

"Yes and are you sure you aren't Aphrodite's daughter?" I asked, poking her stomach.

She giggled.

"No! That cabin looks like Barbie threw up on it!" she cried

"Shhh! They might hear you!" I whispered. She laughed. "Well it looks like we are at the Apollo Cabin." I pointed to a golden cabin with arrows sticking out and bows all over the front porch.

"Home, sweet home." Caroline said excitedly.

* * *

Later, during the campfire, they told more about themselves: Their last name was King. Alexa's favorite color was sunset orange, while Caroline's was green. They most definitely were **not** sisters, they were cousins! But, they were _best friends_, they did everything together.

* * *

Over the last few weeks of summer, I got to know Alexa better. We had a lot in common, we both sucked at archery, and next to her cousin, who hit a bulls-eye on every target, we looked awful. Even lessons from Artemis and Apollo, couldn't change that. She is also very brave, like me. But we both have jumped into battle without thinking. Not that she has seen battle of course. Just when she fights monsters. She also has an aura of power. Maybe a child of the Big 3? But which one? Not my father, right? Definitely not Hades….. Her eyes were too bright. Zeus? Hermes? She was very mischievous. Oh well. We'll know when we know.

* * *

I learned the answer to my question at the last Capture the Flag of the summer. The Hermes cabin was on my team, along with the Athena cabin and Demeter cabin. Alexa was guarding the flag near Zeus' Fist, along with Connor and Travis Stoll. I was a scout, but from what I heard, a hoard of Ares campers attacked. Travis said she summoned a huge earthquake. Ares kids were all knocked out along with a couple of the campers on our team. But, I wasn't mad. She knocked out five children of Ares, single-handed. All by herself!

* * *

During the campfire, I got the biggest surprise of my life.

I have a sister.

Alexa.

* * *

So, let me explain.

Alexa, my sister- Gods that sounded weird- was laughing and talking with Travis and Connor when all of a sudden we were bathed in a bright green light. I felt the blood rush from out of my face. Why? Because there was also a three-pronged trident. I've only seen it twice but I knew exactly what it meant.

Chiron trotted over and said much of the same things to Caroline on the first day.

"Hail Alexa King," he announced, "Daughter of Poseidon. God of the Ocean, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses."

Everyone kneeled. I just stood there, shocked. "Percy," Annabeth hissed "Kneel!" I kneeled.

Everyone stood. Alexa looked scared; so I did the only thing that came naturally. I put my arm around her tiny shoulders and grinned at her.

"Come on, baby sister. Let me show you to the Poseidon Cabin."

She smiled.

Everyone cheered as we walked away from the campfire. Finally, I was at peace with the world.

_fin._


End file.
